


Identity

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drama, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Go discovers Playmaker's identity. It's not what he expected at all.





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about b/c I was wondering how Go would react if he knew that Playmaker was just a teenager. A teenager willingly engaging in life or death duels.
> 
> For minor clarification GO=in VRAINS; Go=real world  
> I have no idea what to tag this with.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed one of the character tags b/c wtf AO3

Yusaku staggered as he pulled himself back to his feet on his D-board, swaying where he stood.

GO looked back at him and Yusaku shot him a weak nod, he was fine, he could take that attack. Then GO’s eyes widened in horror and Yusaku turned just in time to see a second attack from Revolver’s dragon coming right for him. Oh. That was bad.

 

GO watched in horror as Playmaker took the attack head on and fell from his board, plummeting into the data stream below.

“Playmaker!” Making a hairpin turn, he dove after Playmaker, praying he got to him before it was to late, a fall like that would kill him, both in VRAINS and in the real world.

As he neared him he could hear the AI from Playmaker’s duel disk screeching at him, repeating the same thing over and over ‘Playmaker-sama! Playmaker-sama!’

GO leaned forward on his board, diving farther down, diving faster, one arm outstretched as he reached for Playmaker’s unmoving form.

His board jolted, shaking suddenly as he caught the unmoving duelist. Playmaker was only barely conscious, eyes fluttering as he groaned, leaning on GO for support.

GO frowned, this fight couldn’t continue, if it did, Playmaker risked death when he left VRAINS. As it was, he couldn’t finish the duel in his condition.

Holding Playmaker in one arm, GO looked up at Revolver, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi circling high above them on his dragon.

He wanted to continue fighting, but this was one fight he was going to have to concede, if only for Playmaker’s sake.

With a sigh he turned away and did the one thing GO Onizuka never did, he left the duel, vanishing as he withdrew from VRAINS, Playmaker held close.

 

Go landed with a thud in the wrestling ring in his gym, materializing in the real world once again.

He looked down at Playmaker and opened his mouth to speak, only to stop as words failed him.

Since their first meeting, he’d often wondered what Playmaker really looked like under the mask, but in all his wonderings, never once had expected Playmaker to be a kid. A teenager really, going by the uniform he was in, one from one of the local highschools, but still a kid to him.

The boy’s feature’s were softer, more rounded than Playmaker’s, and his cheekbones weren’t nearly as high or pronounced. He was slim, almost thin, a stark contrast to his otherworld persona, and his uniform looked a size or so to big on him.

And more importantly, Go had absolutely no idea who this boy was. The kid was battered and bruised, and passed out in his arms.

Someone was bound to be missing him, and Go had no idea who to contact.

Carefully he shifted Playmaker in his arms, holding him carefully as he stepped out of the ring and to find somewhere to put him down.

“Oi you, big guy!”

Go looked around for the source of the voice before his gaze landed on the duel disk strapped to the boy’s wrist, and the familiar Ai in it.

“Yes, I’m talking to you.”

“Do you know who this is?” asked Go.

“Playmaker-sama of course.”

Go frowned, “His real name.”

The Ai hesitated, the eyeball scrutinizing Go carefully. “Yusaku. Yusaku Fujiki.”

Go nodded, so his name was Yusaku.

“Yusaku Fujiki, 16 years old and a student at, ah, um, hmm, I don’t know his school, he never told me.”

“Do you know where he lives? Is there anyone who can get him?” asked Go as he set Yusaku on the couch, placing a pillow under his head.

The Ai was silent for a moment, “I do, but there’s no one there who could get him. No one at all.”

“So he has no one?” asked Go with a frown.

“Well there’s the little cleaning lady at home, but she’s just a robot, she couldn’t help. I doubt she could reach the phone.”

Go sighed. “So he has no one then.”

“Oh no, he has someone, but you won’t be able to find him.

“Oh?”

“The hotdog man.”

Now, Go was pretty sure the Ai was messing with him.

“The hotdog man?”

“Oh yes, the hotdog man with the mobile hotdog truck. But I don’t know where he is.”

 

Shoichi stared at the screen before him, frozen in shock and horror, his hands shaking. He could barely believe what he’d just seen, Yusaku had lost and badly. And then he was gone, he and GO Onizuka had just vanished.

“ _No, nonononono, I’m not losing anyone else._ ”

With a thud he dropped into his chair in front of the computer screens, there had to be a way to find him, to find Yusaku or GO.

He’d tried once to bug Yusaku’s disk with a tracking device, due to his habit of just leaving, but Yusaku found it and told him not to do it again.

“ _Damnit, you do you have to be so stubborn,_ ” he thought, hands flying over the keyboard. So he couldn’t track Yusaku, but maybe he could find GO.

They’d logged out, he new that much, so he just had to figure out where it was that GO would have gone.

Surely there existed somewhere information about where GO spent his time when he wasn’t in VRAINS, and Shoichi was determined to find it.

“ _Yusaku, please be ok._ ”

 

Go sighed, pressing his fingers together. He couldn’t believe it, Playmaker was just a teenager. A kid to him, despite there only being three years difference between them. A kid who had turned down his offer of help, citing it to be too dangerous for him to fight the Knights of Hanoi. For HIM, meanwhile he took them on all on his own!

He looked over at Yusaku as he stirred slightly, groaning as he lay there. Was there really no one for him? What a sad thought that was.

Ignis, as the AI had called itself, had since gone quiet, eye trained on Yusaku while he slept.

A sudden knock at the door jolted Go from his thoughts and he quickly got up to investigate. He didn’t often have people at his door

The man at the door was not press of any kind (his most common kind of visitor), and he certainly didn’t look like he worked for SOL Technology, not dressed the way he was in an oversized brown jacket.

“I think you have a friend of mine, you might know him as Playmaker.”

Go scrutinized him, there was no way to tell or not if he actually a friend or one of the Knights of Hanoi. Finally he turned back to where Yusaku was, “Oi Ignis, do you know this guy?” he asked, pointing at him.

“Ohh?” The AI chirped and the purple eyes swiveled around. “Oh yes, that’s Yusaku’s friend, the hotdog man.”

The young man sighed, “Kusanagi Shoichi,” he said. “That’s my name.”

Ignis made a huff, “Hotdog man.”

Go stepped aside, letting him in and indicating to where Yusaku lay, the teen now beginning to stir.

Shoichi sighed, kneeling slightly beside Yusaku with a sigh. “Oh Yusaku, why do you do this?”

Yusaku stirred slightly, cracking an eye open as he tilted his head to look at Shoichi.

“Come on, we need to get you home to rest,” he said, helping Yusaku into a sitting position. “Think you can stand?” Yusaku got as far as onto his feet before pitching forward and into Shoichi’s arms. “I suppose not. It’s ok, I got’cha.” Bending slightly he slipped one arm around Yusaku’s shoulders, the other slipping under the back of his legs as he hoisted him into his arms.

He moved so smoothly and fluidly it was as if he’d done his before.

He looked towards Go and nodded, “Thank you.”

 

“Ai, will Yusaku be alright?” asked Shoichi as he set Yusaku on a small cot in the back of his van, folding his arms onto his stomach before fetching a blanket to cover him.

“He just needs rest,” said Ignis.

He looked down at Yusaku, “I hope you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Logging in/out probably doesn't work like thi (thanks ep 6) but, pretend it does. Had most of this written before ep 6 cameout anyways.


End file.
